Appears to be
by Master Masa Random
Summary: Oneshot. Masayoshi Hitodama, a school teacher of Mahora, returns to the dorms late one night... and fears for the worse when he listens in at the door... for all of my OC companions! I'm back everybody! Ahahahaha!


**Appears to be...**

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-X-x-X-

"Ugh…." Masayoshi rested his head on the door. He's been feeling sick for a while now… headaches, congestion, confusion, his eyesight is getting a little bad too… he ran his right hand through his dark hair, then within the same movement adjusted his glasses. He then reached down to grab the handle until a very strange sound stopped him.

"O-oh! Ne-gi! You have to… push harder! Ugh!"

Masayoshi paled as Fuka's voice floated through the door and entered his brain, she sounded strained and… busy. He swallowed, his mouth was dry. He tried to clear his throat but found nothing could clear his mind of the horrific image in his head. He stepped back until he found that he was backed up against the wall. He reached to the sling he wore around his neck and found his book, "S-something wrong is happening… this isn't possible! They're too young!" he began to laugh weakly, "It just sounds weird… I'm sure it's nothing-"

"Eek! Ah! Negi-sensei! It's all over the place… and it's all sticky!" Fuka sounded exhausted, her last exclamation sounded very surprised.

Negi's quivering voice then followed as a moan, "Ohh… and we worked so hard… we're going to just have to try again…"

"Let's clean up first! I don't want Wan-wan-kun to come in and see this place like this!"

Masayoshi groaned and sat on the ground, his face in his hands, "How could this have happened!? I-I thought these were pure, untainted people…"

"Ha, like people aren't already ruined to begin with."

Masayoshi jumped up, his silver pen out and pointed at the voice's master, then dropped his pen in surprise, "W-who the? M-Masa?"

The gray-haired youth raised a glass of lemonade in salutation, "How's it going?" He sipped the lemonade a bit, his left eye closed, his right eye, an electric-blue, was observing Masayoshi intently.

The dark-haired mage grabbed Masa by his dark blue vest with such strength the young writer dropped his lemonade, "What's going on!? W-why is this happening? They're too young I tell you! And…" he let go of Masa and looked at him, puzzled, "I thought you were dead…"

Master Masa Random raised one of his eyebrows, "What?" he took another sip of his lemonade, which magically reappeared in his right hand, "Are you sick or something? I went on a little trip. Now who's too young?"

Masayoshi shook his head and ran past Master Random, he was too young too! That boy was fifteen, sixteen tops, he couldn't answer this question! There was only one person in this entire place he could trust. He stopped short of opening the door to Connor's room, his hand frozen above the doorknob in horror.

Connor's voice could be heard without Masayoshi having to have his head right up to the door, it easily carried to the hall, "Good… good… yes… Ku Fei, you can really take a lot can't you?"

"Is Okay… I want more…" Te Chinese girl's voice was strangely seductive tonight…

"Alright… open up…"

Masa jogged a little over to his disturbed ally, Masayoshi. But before he could ask why he was so red, a hand appeared on his shoulder. The questioning look turned to one of content, "Serac, ol' friend. How's life?" he titled his head, "Is that Tsutomu and her posse?"

Eternal-Longing looked at the rest of the group: Jennon-Donnon with a sleepy sort of face, The Ansem Man was playing with a longer hair, and A few hundred thousand others of Teruko's dear fans were crowding the hall.

Masa blanched as one boy stuck out, his shirt saying, "Boku-no-Hitodama" He quickly threw his glass of lemonade at the boy, who then exploded in a purple smoke and turned into a little hazy fireball… and then flew out the window. Masa wiped his brow and took a sip of that magical lemonade that keeps on winding up in his hand.

Serac yawned, his black bandana concealing his hair, "Oh man… I'm heading out to Florida later… it's going to be awesome!" he nodded, giving the thumbs-up, "Nice to see you back man!"

Tsutomu and her posse, in a creepy way, nodded in perfect simultaneous sync.

Masayoshi sobbed, backed up against the wall, "Why did this happen? How could it have happened!?"

Serac and Masa looked at each other inquiringly, then huddled up against the door. After a brief nod and a bad-ass shrug, Masa walked over and put a hand on Masayoshi's shoulder, "Are you… upset with what they're doing?"

Masayoshi stared up at the strange boy in confusion, "Of course! Ku Fei's young, Connor's… well face it, he's not responsible enough to m-make… well…"

Serac blinked, in a totally awesome way, "Responsibility has nothing to do with what they're doing… what's wrong with you? Are you afraid you won't get some?"

Masayoshi was about to jump up and throttle the too-cool-for-the-likes-of-you guy, but was quickly dropkicked by Masa.

Teruko looked at the door, "Are they doing it?"

Serac nodded, "Yeah, I bet they couldn't wait and just started. Feh, some people just don't understand patience!"

Masa nodded, "Negi and Fuka were doing that too. But they sounded like they had some trouble…"

Eternal-Longing raised a, unsure hand, "Was nobody older watching them?"

Serac put his hands in his pocket and leaned on the frame of the door, "I don't think so. Those kids have to be careful, they don't know the mechanics for that…"

Teruko clapped her hands, suddenly giddy, "Oh! Now I know what Howell meant when he said Yuna and him were going to get it on!"

One of Masa's eyebrows disappeared into his long bangs, "Get it on? You mean they still can't? I didn't know Howell and Yuna had that much trouble doing it… Are they maybe doing it wrong?"

Serac laughed, "Yeah leave it to Howell and Yuna to screw that up! Geez…"

Masayoshi awoke from his slight concussion, only to find he was about to faint from severe blood loss coming out of his nose. With a final moan he lost complete consciousness.

---

"Wan-wan-kun? Are you okay?"

Masayoshi peered out with one eye… surely it was just a horrible dream… once his eyes made contact with Fuka's face, they rolled to the back of his head and a fresh flow of blood shot out his nose.

Fuka wiped her chin, getting off that stain on her lower lip, "Oh… sorry Wan-chan. I must have had some still left over!" She pouted rather cutely, "Negi-sensei couldn't control it! We were pushing and pushing and pushing, but then it just blew and boom!" she raised her arms to signify the "boom" "And then this stuff just flew everywhere!"

Masa sipped some lemonade, "Yeah… those ice-cream machines are pretty… funky."

Connor, a spoon in his mouth and a bowl of vanilla ice cream in his left hand nodded, "Mm…" he pulled out the spoon, "Yeah, course once you get it working you can make a ton of ice cream! Dang, you guys should have seen Ku Fei! She ate about four gallons!"

Serac smacked his forehead with his palm, "Ugh… how does she keep off the weight?... oh, thanks." He accepted a bowl from Yuna, who had a few streaks of the half-made ice-cream on her face, "Too bad all you can make is vanilla…"

Yuna sighed, "That's where we got screwed… Howell wanted to make chocolate… and so he put a chocolate bar into the system…"

Connor laughed, "You guys are really dumb."

"Well at least we weren't shooting melted ice cream out of our machine like a freaking fountain!"

"… That was us."

Yuna laughed embarrassingly, "S-sorry Fuka…"

Negi had a rag in his hand, wiping his face, "Is Masayoshi-san going to be alright? He's been awfully strange lately…"

Teruko and her posse once again did that creepy nod, "Maybe he's sick now that Master Random has returned?" she said darkly.

Masa frowned, "… Are you implying something?"

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-X-x-X-

_Yes that's right everyone, I'm back… well at least until July 5, by then I'll have decided on my fate. But until then I'll be half-hanging around here! And if any of you people thought perverted thoughts on this piece, shame on you! You should be unconscious just like Masayoshi! Hehehe…_


End file.
